1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of telecommunications and to an apparatus and method for managing telephony-based services, such as routing and translations services. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intelligent or advanced application, such as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) application, for routing a special or dedicated identifier through multiple paths out of an AIN end office to a dedicated or special purpose telecommunications system, such as the Government Emergency Telecommunications Service (GETS).
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various communication services and system components. Although known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
10Dxe2x80x9410 Digit Trigger
AINxe2x80x94Advanced Intelligent Network
ACRxe2x80x94Alternate Carrier Routing
CCISxe2x80x94Common Channel Interoffice Signaling
CCSxe2x80x94Common Channel Signaling
COxe2x80x94Central Office
CICxe2x80x94Carrier Identification Code
CPRxe2x80x94Call Processing Record
CPNxe2x80x94Calling Party Number
DIDxe2x80x94Direct Inward Dialing
DLNxe2x80x94Dialed Line Number
DRSxe2x80x94Data and Reports System
EOxe2x80x94End Office
FIMxe2x80x94Feature Interaction Manager
ISCPxe2x80x94Integrated Service Control Point
ISUPxe2x80x94ISDN User Part
IXCxe2x80x94Interexchange Carrier
LATAxe2x80x94Local Access and Transport Area
MFxe2x80x94Multi-Frequency
NANPxe2x80x94North American Numbering Plan
NPAxe2x80x94Numbering Plan Area
NXXxe2x80x94Central Office Code
PICxe2x80x94Primary Interexchange Carrier
PRIxe2x80x94Primary Rate Interface
PSTNxe2x80x94Public Switched Telephone Network
SCExe2x80x94Service Creation Environment
SCPxe2x80x94Service Control Point
SMSxe2x80x94Service Management System
SRASxe2x80x94Special Routing Access Service
SS7xe2x80x94Signaling System 7
SSPxe2x80x94Service Switching Point
STPxe2x80x94Signaling Transfer Point
TATxe2x80x94Termination Attempt Trigger
TCAPxe2x80x94Transaction Capabilities Applications Part
TGxe2x80x94Trunk Group
TNxe2x80x94Telephone Number
3. Background Information
(a) Government Emergency Telecommunications Service (GETS)
GETS is a telecommunications system maintained by GTE and the federal government for use during emergencies. Specifically, the Numbering Plan Area (NPA) code of 710 was established for the special federal government telephone number 710-NCS-GETS (i.e., 710-627-4387). In the prior art, this telephone number was routed to GETS either through the Primary Interexchange Carrier (PIC) of the calling location for offices with a GETS service, or through ATandT for a calling location that has contracted with ATandT for Special Routing Access Service (SRAS).
A drawback of the above arrangement is that only a single telephone carrier is available for connecting any one node/office to GETS. However, during an emergency, the particular carrier may not be available and/or accessible. For example, a flood of calls to a disaster area, downed communication lines, or damage to, the carrier itself may cause service outage or overload.
(b) Advanced Intelligent Networks
In recent years, Advanced Intelligent Networks (AIN) have provided a number of new telephone service features. The AIN evolved out of a need to increase the capabilities of the telephone network architecture to meet the growing needs of telephone customers or users. The AIN architecture generally comprises two networks, a data messaging network and a trunked communications network. The trunked communications network handles voice and data communications between dispersed network locations, whereas the data messaging network is provided for controlling operations of the trunked communications network.
An illustration of the basic components of AIN architecture is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, Service Switching Points (SSP""s) 64-70 are provided for sending and receiving data messages from a Service Control Point (SCP) 56 via Signaling Transfer Points (STP""s) 58-62. The data messages are communicated to and from the SSP""s 64-70 and the SCP 56 along a Common Channel Signaling (CCS) network 88. Each SSP 64-70 routes telephone calls between a plurality of dispersed network stations 172-186. For example, SSP""s 64-70 may route a telephone call between a calling station (e.g., station 172) and a called station (e.g., station 184) through trunks 90 and customer lines 92 (e.g., telephone lines). Stations 172-186 may comprise various customer or terminal equipment, such as a telephone unit (wired, cellular or mobile), a facsimile machine, and/or a modem attached to a personal computer.
More information regarding AIN may be found in various publications. See, for example, Berman, Roger K., and Brewster, John H., xe2x80x9cPerspectives on the AIN Architecture,xe2x80x9d IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1992, pp. 27-32, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A number of services or features provided by prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent networks relate to specialized call processing or recording of incoming calls and call traffic. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,926 discloses routing of calls to dedicated numbers. The subscriber can select an overflow routing option to provide a list of overflow routes or trunks to provide alternate routes within a single network to connect a call. The alternate routes may be available to the Primary Interexchange Carrier if the most direct route is overloaded.
A drawback of the above-noted patent is that while it establishes several routes to place calls to a carrier, it cannot route the call to an alternate carrier if the carrier is disabled or otherwise inaccessible. Further, prior systems do not permit a user or party to dial a dedicated number to optionally select a specific carrier and/or backup carriers to ensure completion of the call.
In view of the above, the present invention, through one or more of its various aspects and/or embodiments is thus presented to accomplish one or more objects and advantages, such as those noted below.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved routing scheme for GETS calls that will increase the probability that a GETS call will be successfully completed. Such a routing scheme may include an apparatus and method for automatic routing of GETS calls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for sequentially routing a call to GETS to more than one Interexchange Carriers (IXC""s) to ensure that an alternate or secondary alternate (xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d) carrier can be used to complete the call if the node/office cannot connect to the primary carrier. The ability to switch to other carriers increases the probability that the emergency call will connect with an Interexchange Carrier to complete the call.
It is a further object of the invention to incorporate the above into an AIN environment, such that the SCP of the AIN performs a GETS Alternate Carrier Routing (GETS ACR) logic to assign primary, alternate, and secondary carriers.
It is a still further object of the invention to monitor and classify the GETS call for later retrieval for billing and/or statistical analysis.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to assign default primary, alternate, and secondary carriers to individual end offices of the AIN. These carriers are preferably selected from an interexchange carrier group of telecommunications carriers, such as ATandT, MCI, and Sprint. If the AIN end office cannot connect with the interexchange carrier of a designated primary carrier, then the call will be routed to the interexchange carrier of an alternate carrier. If the AIN end office fails to connect with the alternate carrier, then the system will route the call through the interexchange carrier of a secondary carrier.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a caller can manually select a primary carrier when placing a GETS call. If requested, the system will assign alternate and secondary carriers based on the highest rank of the carriers remaining in the assigned office default carriers. If the AIN end office fails to route the call to the selected primary carrier, then it can route the call through the alternate or secondary carriers.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the system assigns values to each of the selected modes of calls for statistical and billing purposes.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for routing a call based on a dialed number from a location to one of a plurality of interexchange carriers. The location has a predetermined sequence of ranked preferred Interexchange Carriers. The method comprises selecting one of a specific carrier and a default carrier, setting a primary carrier as the specific carrier when the specific carrier is selected, and to one of an authorized Primary Interexchange Carrier and a first ranked carrier of the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred carriers for the location when the default carrier is selected, selecting at least one alternate carrier sequentially from a highest remaining ranked carrier in the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred carriers, and sequentially routing the dialed number to the primary carrier and the at least one alternate carrier until a connection is established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the primary carrier is set to the first ranked carrier when the default carrier is requested and the Primary Interexchange Carrier is not an authorized carrier.
According to a further feature of the above embodiment, the method further includes providing at least one of a service code and a peg count code based upon at least one of the dialed number, the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred interexchange carriers, and a sequence formed by the primary carrier and the at least one alternate carrier.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the method includes recording the at least one of the service code and the peg count code for later retrieval and statistical analysis.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the recording includes recording data regarding the dialed number, the data including at least one of call time, call date, originating number, originating city, originating state, call duration, call disposition, an interexchange carrier selection sequence, trunk group used, dialed digits and destination number.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the method includes recording the codes for later retrieval and billing.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the method includes selectively overriding the calling party number with a dedicated number.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the selecting and sequentially routing are not performed if the specific carrier is not an authorized carrier.
According to a still further feature of the invention, the selecting includes entering a prefix code with the dialed number.
According to a still further feature of the invention, the method further includes storing the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred carriers in a look up table, and consulting the look up table to locate the highest and next highest remaining ranked carrier.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for routing a government emergency call from one of a plurality of locations through one of a plurality of carriers. Each of the plurality of locations has predetermined ranking of preferred interexchange carriers. The method comprises recognizing the call at one location of the plurality of locations, setting a primary carrier, in order of preference, to one of an authorized manually selected carrier if entered, an authorized Primary Interexchange Carrier, and a first ranked carrier of the predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for the one of the plurality of locations, selecting an alternate and secondary carrier sequentially from a highest and next highest remaining carrier in the predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for the one location, respectively, and sequentially routing the call to interexchange carriers corresponding to the primary carrier, and alternate and secondary carriers when selected, until a connection is established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the method includes disconnecting a user if a code for an unauthorized carrier is requested by a user when dialing the call.
According to a further feature of the invention, each predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for each of the plurality of locations includes, in order of preference, the first carrier, and second and third carriers, wherein if a user does not manually select a carrier and the primary interexchange carrier is unauthorized, then the primary, alternate and secondary carriers are set to the first, second and third carriers for the one location.
According to a still further feature of the invention, each predetermined ranking of preferred interexchange carriers for the plurality of locations includes three carriers.
According to a still further feature of the invention, the method also includes recording data associated with the call, including at least one of a call time, a call date, an originating number, an originating city, an originating state, a call duration, a call disposition, an interexchange carrier, an interexchange carrier selection sequence, a trunk group used, dialed digits, and a destination number.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a network capable of routing a dedicated number through a plurality of interexchange carriers upon entry of the dedicated number and a request code. The network includes a device for dialing the dedicated number and the request code, a node connected to the device, and a central control connected to the node. The node has a predetermined sequence of three preferred carriers assigned to it.
The node requests carrier data from the central control responsive to entry of the dedicated number. The central control, responsive to a first condition of the request code, sets a primary carrier to one of the three carriers which has a carrier identification code that matches a predetermined portion of the request code. The central control, responsive to a second condition of the request code, disconnects the call. The central control, responsive to a third condition of the request code, sets a primary carrier to a Primary Interexchange Carrier for the node if the Primary Interexchange Carrier is authorized, and to a first ranked carrier of the three preferred carriers if the Primary Interexchange Carrier is not authorized. The central control, responsive to a fourth condition of the request code, sets an alternate carrier to a highest remaining rank carrier of the three carriers, and sets a secondary carrier to a next highest remaining rank carriers of the three carriers. The central control replies to the node with the carrier data, including at least the primary carrier, and the alternate and secondary carriers when set. The node routes the dedicated number to an interexchange carrier corresponding to the primary carrier. The node, responsive to a selection of alternate and secondary carriers by the central control and a failure of the node to connect with the interexchange carrier corresponding to the primary carrier, sequentially routes the dedicated number to an interexchange carrier corresponding to the alternate and secondary carriers until a connection is established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the network is an Advanced Intelligent Network, the node is an end office, and the central control is a service control point.
According to a further feature of the above embodiment, the first condition is entry of a code which request a specific authorized carrier, the second condition is entry of a code which does not correspond to an authorized carrier, the third condition is entry of a code which does not request a specific carrier, and the fourth condition is entry of a code which requests assignment of alternate and secondary carriers.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the central control further provides classification data based on at least one of the requested code and the carrier data, wherein the classification data may be retrieved for at least one of statistical analysis and billing.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the system also includes a mechanism which selectively changes a calling party number to match the dedicated number.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a system for improving the probability that calling a dedicated number will connect through a node to one of a plurality of interexchange carriers. The node has a predetermined sequence of preferred carriers assigned thereto. A mechanism recognizes the dedicated number. A mechanism assigns primary, alternate and secondary carriers responsive to the recognizing mechanism. A mechanism sequentially routes the dedicated number from the node to the interexchange carrier corresponding to the primary, alternate, and secondary carriers until a connection is established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the system also includes a mechanism that assigns classification data based on at least one of a code input with the dedicated number and the assigned primary, alternate, and secondary carriers. The classification data is used for at least one of statistical analysis and billing.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the system is an advanced intelligent network, the node is an end office of the network, and the dedicated number is entered at a device connected to the end office.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for routing a call based on a dialed number from a location to one of a plurality of interexchange carriers, the location having a predetermined sequence of ranked preferred interexchange carriers. The method comprises, setting a primary carrier at one of an authorized Primary Interexchange Carrier and a first ranked carrier of the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred carriers for the location, selecting at least one alternate carrier sequentially from a highest remaining ranked carrier in the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred carriers, and sequentially routing the dialed number to the primary carrier and the at least one alternate carrier until a connection is established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the primary carrier is set to the first ranked carrier when the Primary Interexchange Carrier is not an authorized carrier.
According to further feature of the above embodiment, further comprising providing at least one of a service code and a peg count code based upon at least one of the dialed number, the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred interexchange carriers, and a sequence formed by the primary carrier and the at least one alternate carrier.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the method further comprises recording the at least one of the service code and the peg count code for later retrieval and statistical analysis.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the recording includes recording data regarding the dialed number, the data including at least one of call time, call date, originating number, originating city, originating state, call duration, call disposition, an interexchange carrier, an interexchange carrier selection sequence, trunk group used, dialed digits and destination number.
According to yet another feature of the above embodiment, the method further comprises recording the codes for later retrieval and billing.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the location has a calling party number, and the method selectively overrides the calling party number with a dedicated number.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the method further comprises storing the predetermined sequence of ranked preferred carriers in a look up table, and consulting the look up table to locate the highest remaining ranked carrier.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for routing a call from one of a plurality of locations through one of a plurality of carriers, each of the plurality of locations having a predetermined ranking of preferred interexchange carriers. The method comprises recognizing the call at one location of the plurality of locations, setting a primary carrier, in order of preference, to one of an authorized manually selected carrier if entered, an authorized Primary Interexchange Carrier, and a first ranked carrier of the predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for the one location, selecting, when the authorized manually selected carrier is not entered, an alternate and secondary carrier sequentially from a highest and next highest remaining carrier in the predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for the one location, respectively, and sequentially routing the call to interexchange carriers corresponding to the primary carrier, and the alternate, and secondary carriers when selected, until a connection is established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the method further comprises disconnecting a user if a code for an unauthorized interexchange carrier is requested by a user when dialing the call.
According to a further feature of the above embodiment, each predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for each of the plurality of locations includes, in order of preference, the first carrier, and second and third carriers. If a user does not manually select a carrier and the primary interexchange carrier is unauthorized, then the primary, alternate and secondary carriers are set to the first, second and third carriers for the one location.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, each predetermined ranking of preferred carriers for the plurality of locations includes three interexchange carriers.
According to yet another feature of the above embodiment, the method further comprises recording data associated with the call, including at least one of a call time, a call date, an originating number, an originating city, an originating state, a call duration, a call disposition, an interexchange carrier, an interexchange carrier selection sequence, a trunk group used, dialed digits, and a destination number.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a network capable of routing a dedicated number through a plurality of interexchange carriers upon entry of the dedicated number and a request code. The network includes a device for dialing the dedicated number and the request code. A node is connected to the device. A central control is connected to the node. The node has a predetermined sequence of preferred carriers. The node requests carrier data from the central control responsive to entry of the dedicated number. The central control, responsive to a first condition of the request code, sets a primary carrier to one of the predetermined sequence of preferred carriers which has a carrier identification code that matches a predetermined portion of the request code. The central control, responsive to a second condition of the request code, disconnects the call. The central control, responsive to a third condition of the request code, sets the primary carrier to a Primary Interexchange Carrier for the node if the Primary Interexchange Carrier is authorized, and to a first ranked carrier of the predetermined sequence of preferred carriers if the Primary Interexchange Carrier is not authorized. The central control, responsive to the third condition of the request code, sets an alternate carrier to a highest remaining rank carrier of the predetermined sequence of preferred carriers, and sets a secondary carrier to a next highest remaining rank carriers of the preferred carriers. The central control replies to the node with the carrier data, including at least the primary carrier, and the alternate and secondary carriers when set. The node routes the dedicated number to an interexchange carrier corresponding to the primary carrier. The node, responsive to a selection of alternate and secondary carriers by the central control and a failure of the node to connect with the interexchange carrier corresponding to the primary carrier, sequentially routes the dedicated number to an interexchange carrier corresponding to the alternate and secondary carriers until a connection established.
According to a feature of the above embodiment, the network is an Advanced Intelligent Network, the node is an end office, and the central control is a service control point.
According to a further feature of the above embodiment, the first condition is entry of a code which requests a specific authorized carrier, the second condition is entry of a code which does not correspond to an authorized interexchange carrier, and the third condition is entry of a code which does not request a specific carrier.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the central control provides classification data based on at least one of the requested code and the carrier data. The classification data may be retrieved for at least one of statistical analysis and billing.
According to a still further feature of the above embodiment, the dedicated number is entered at a location having a calling party number. The system further includes a mechanism which selectively changes the calling party number to match the dedicated number.
The above-listed and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully set forth hereinafter.